1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an image processing device that processes a plurality of successive frame images, an image processing method of processing a plurality of successive frame images, and a storage medium in which an image processing program is recorded that operates a computer such that the computer processes a plurality of successive frame images.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as an image processing device, a device is known that processes an image generated with a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) in a focal plane shutter system (see patent literature 1). In the system mentioned above, data on a frame image is transferred line by line. Hence, imaging timing within the frame image slightly differs from line to line. Variations in imaging timing described above cause the so-called rolling shutter distortion (focal plane distortion) to be generated.
In the image processing device disclosed in patent literature 1, a camera motion component, a rolling shutter distortion component and the like are used to model a global motion vector indicating the movement of the entire image. Then, this image processing device detects the global motion vector, separates, with the model described above, individual components from the detected global motion vector and calculates the camera motion component or the rolling shutter distortion component.